Computing applications are software programs that may be designed to help users perform a specific activity. Non-limiting examples of applications may include game applications, social networking applications, email applications, productivity applications, telephone applications, calendar applications, camera applications, mapping applications, and/or other types of applications. Applications that are designed to be executed on smartphones, tablets, and like mobile devices are often referred to as “mobile applications.” Traditionally, applications were sold to users via physical media, such as floppy disks, compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), and so on. In recent years, however, the trend has been to offer applications via application marketplaces, or virtual stores for applications. Application marketplaces may be accessed via a dedicated application or a browser-based interface. Application marketplaces may also facilitate installation of new applications and management of existing applications on a computing device.